Empty Hands
Empty Hands (•) :[[Charms:Main#Regalia|'Regalia']] :Action: Permanent Many of the Hopeful have weapons in their Regalia, but some prefer to fight barehanded. A pair of fighting gloves, hand wrappings, or bracers becomes part of the Noble’s Regalia. The Regalia bonus may add extra successes equal to her dots in the applied Invocation to an unarmed attack 89-90, or the same number of extra dice, but not both on the same attack. Upgrades Binding The Regalia piece takes the form of spools of ribbon, reels of fishing line or stretching cords. When the Noble uses Restrain during a grapple, she may tie up her opponent with Regalia cords, which have the normal Durability of her Regalia, and leave the grapple. Crushing The Noble's fists swing like hammers, and her grip crushes like a vise. She may choose to do either lethal or bashing damage with her unarmed strikes and Damage moves in grapples. Locking :Requires Acqua •• The Noble knows how to put opponents out of action quickly. When she applies Acqua to a grappling roll and wins the contest, she may use Hold and Restrain as a single maneuver. Disarming :Requires Aria •• While grappling, the Noble can maneuver objects on her person or her opponent’s with startling speed. When she applies Aria and wins the contest, she may use Control Weapon and either Damage or Disarm as a single maneuver. Blistering :Requires Fuoco •• During a grapple, the Noble’s skin and clothes grow hot to the touch. In each turn that she applies Fuoco, her opponent automatically takes 1 bashing damage, in addition to any results of maneuvers that turn. Entrancing :Requires Legno •• The Noble's opponents, if once they touch her, find it strangely hard to do anything that would really injure her. During a grapple, in any turn the Noble applies Legno, her opponent cannot use the Damage maneuver. Unbroken :Requires Terra •• The Noble stands unmoved, and her hold is almost impossible to escape. During a grapple, in any turn that she applies Terra, her opponent cannot use the Break Free maneuver. Draining :Requires Lacrima •• The Noble's mien unsettles anyone who comes too close. During a grapple, in any turn that she applies Lacrima, her opponent must roll Resolve + Composure. If he fails that roll, he must spend 1 Willpower to use any maneuver except Break Free. The Noble triggers her Sensitivity the first time this happens during a scene. Shattering :Requires Tempesta •• The Noble can casually break bones and dislocate joints. She may forgo extra successes when applying Tempesta to an unarmed attack; instead, if the attack damages her opponent, she inflicts either the Arm Wrack 280 or Leg Wrack 285 Tilt on him. Flirting :Requires Specchio •• Touching the Noble’s body inspires sudden, and quite distracting, desire. During a grapple, in any turn the Noble applies Specchio, her opponent must roll the worse of his Resolve + Composure and Strength + Brawl dice pools. Road of Dawn Upgrades Down and Out :Requires Fulmine •• The Noble's grapple shocks the nerves of her target in her arms. During the grapple, the Princess may spend a wisp. If her Fulmine is equal to or greater than the grappled opponent’s Stamina, then the opponent immediately suffers the Beaten Down Tilt for Fulmine turns. Restraining :Requires Metallo •• During a grapple, the Nobles's hold feels like a cage designed to hold the target. During a grapple, if the Princess attempts a Hold move and applies Metallo, if they get even one Success over the opponent, they can automatically move into Restraining the opponent as a reflexive action and inflict the Immobilized Tilt as long as they hold onto the opponent. Enchained :Requires Vuoto •• The Noble's opponent fails to move, time freezing their feet and space constricting their body. The Princess may attempt a grapple move if she spends a Wisp and her target is within Vuoto yards. On a successful attempt, the Princess can hold her opponent in place as a Hold move. She cannot do any other moves to him unless if she moves to physically grapple him. The target faces a Vuoto penalty to escaping and the Princess can hold up the grapple as long as she concentrates wholly on it. If she stops concentrating (doing something that would require a dice roll), moves outside of Vuoto yards of her target or she physically grapples him, the charm ends. Category:Charm Category:Fight Family Category:Fight 1 Category:Regalia Category:One-dot Charm